Unexpected Twist
by XxxRosmitrixxX
Summary: How will Rose react when Dimitri accepts Tasha's job and then finds out she's pregnant? DICLAIMER all these characters belong to the Vampire Academy Series by Richelle Meed :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy it! Here's Chapter one. :) Review please!**

* * *

**CHAPTER One**

It's been a week since Dimitri and my encounter in the cabin, and a week that we have been sneaking off into the cabin at least two more times, so I was worried as I entered Kirova's office to see Tasha Ozera and Dimitri off in a wall. I try to look into Dimitri's eyes but he was looking off and trying to avoid my gazes as much as possible.

_Weird._

I thought we were doing great. Our training got intimate at times but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle and we were always happy when together and being able to hide it off quiet well actually. _Shit_. _Was I being called her because we finally got caught? Has someone finally looked beyond our excuses and masks?_

I sat down in front of Kirova's desk and automatically shouting "I didn't do anything." I saw Kirova shake her head.

"Rosemarie," I cringed at the mention of my full name. "I called you because you have become an excellent novice and you have showed a remarkable change since your training with Guardian Belikov. Because of this, Guardian Belikov believes that you will no longer need the training as you have excelled your classmate's skills. Which is why he is now going to leave the Academy and become Lady Ozeras guardian." I stared at her in shock and did everything I could to not let the tears shed down my face.

_Stay strong Rose, stay strong. Dimitri has a good explanation for all of this. He will never leave me willingly. He loves you remember?_ I chastised myself. I wanted to shout at Kirova that there has to be some sort of mistake. That Dimitri wouldn't…couldn't go. Yet as I turned around to look at Dimitri I saw that the look in his eyes confirmed everything what Kirova had just said. I turned back to Kirova not having anything to say as I felt my throat tighten. Before I knew I brought out the Rose charm.

"That's great. Tasha deserves to finally have an amazing Guardian." I did everything I could to not choke on my own words as I turned around to see a smile on Tasha's face. "I have to go. Lots to do…" I jumped out of chair and fled from the room and running to my dorm as soon as possible ignoring everything and everyone on my way and as well as ignoring Kirova's voice as she shouted off at me to go back. I quickly locked myself in my room and threw myself on my bed and I cried. I don't know how long I was there but soon I heard a knock on the door.

"Rose," _no not now_, "please open up, it's me, Dimitri. Let me in so I can explain. Please Roza." I cried into my pillow more as I heard his beautiful voice say my name in Russian. Right now he was the last person I wanted to talk to. So I did what any Rose Hathaway can do. I stayed locked away in my room, under my covers crying. The last thing I wanted people to see was me crying and having my heart shattered in pieces. Rose Hathaway doesn't cry, I told myself. But here I am, crying over a guy that told me he loved me just yesterday and was not leaving me. I mean did he ever care about me at all? Were those sweet words true? _No, they weren't or else he wouldn't have chosen Tasha over me_. What am I even thinking? This wasn't me…is it spirts curse acting upon me? _No_. Then what's wrong with me?

I decided to put myself together. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed off my face and until I looked presentable. I headed to my door and opened, prepared for anything that stood in front of it. Sure enough, Headmistress Kirova, Alberta, Tasha, Lissa, Christian, Adrain, and Dimitri were there waiting with Lissa's hand held high ready to knock. They all looked at me shocked and then Lissa threw her arms around me, holding me in a tight embrace. I hugged her back gently and then stepped back to look at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" my voice coming in nothing more than a whisper. _Stupid worse, you had to be crying. You just gave yourself away_.

"You ran off and then locked yourself up in your room for half an hour Rose" I stared in shock at Lissa as she said the last words. Have I really been crying for that long?

I looked at all of them with their concern looks, looking at Dimitri last and then turning away before the tears could flow down again. I knew they would know if I was lying or not so I decided for the truth. Well a bridged truth. "I was upset. I hate losing a family member," I looked into Dimitri's eyes, "It's not always that I can trust people, the people who I treat like if they were my family at least." I shrugged. I looked up at my friends. "You guys are my family, since I can't really say I have one. Well, I do, but when have they ever been there for me? My mom doesn't really care and I don't know who my father is." This time I let the tears flow down my cheeks as I realized the truth of my words, because I did mean them. These were my family. And Dimitri just took half of it and broke me in half…

"Rose," I looked up at Christian, honestly I was surprised he even said anything, "we may fight, but yea you are definitely my sister. We will always be together, all of us. I don't know Dimitri well, but I know he must mean a lot since there must be a brother and sister bond. But eventually family has to break off because they have to move in life." I looked up at Christian, surprised just as everyone else.

"You sure you haven't talked with Dimitri? Cause that was a Zen lesson." I looked at the ground and I sighed. "It's selfish and I'm sorry. I'm glad you're moving on. Tasha really does need a guardian to help protect her. I just didn't know you were thinking about it. And I could've had a warning you know." I looked up and got lost in Dimitri's dark eyes. I was shocked by what his face was revealing, he never reveals emotions. His face was filled with sorrow and regret. But I saw the message that was hidden in his eyes. We can't protect Lissa if you jump in front of each other and not her. _They come first_.

What came next surprised me the most. Dimitri hugged me in public. I returned the hug and once again I was crying. "Be safe, kill as many strigio as you can comrade. And teach Tasha how to, I know she wants to." I let go and returned back in my room, holding the door. "However, I did mean it when I said that I have stuff to do. So if you please mind."

"Of course little dhampire. Just call us or find us for anything. And I mean anything." I gave Adrian a big smile.

"Thanks I know." And with that I closed the door on them. I leaned on the door and eventually sled down it once I heard the sound of it moving away. I sat there thinking. Wondering, since when did Rose Hathaway cried. But also at the words that I have said, yes I meant them all. I'm glad Tasha will finally have a guardian, since she was neglected one because of Christians' parents turning strigio and all. All royals get guardians after all.

I heard a small knock on the door and I got up and opened it. Standing in front of me was Dimitri.

"Can we talk?" I looked down at my hands, nodded and moved to the side to let Dimitri in and closed the door behind him. In the distance I saw Lissa, Christian, and Adrian looking at me with concern. "Roza…"

"Don't call me that. Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." I growled at him just after my hand smacked against his cheek. I looked in his with furry to get back in shock and pain. "While you're at it don't ever touch me or talk to me again. How could you do this to me? Did you ever actually mean the words when you said you 'loved me'? You were using me for sex weren't you?"

Dimitri's shock was replaced my betrayal and anger. "What!? Of course not Roz-Rosa. I love you! I. STILL. DO. This I the only way that we can keep Lissa first. They come first. She comes first. Don't you think this hurts me too? I'm regretting it already!" Dimitri grabbed my chain so I was staring directly at him.

"Then stay. If w-w-we ever meant anything to you or you actually cared then stay. Please stay with me Dimitri" I searched Dimitri's eyes, hoping he'll agree.

"No" he stepped away from me. "No, Rose I can't. You do mean a lot to me and I do love you. But we can't do this to Lissa. She needs guardians that will jump in front of her. I'm so sorry Roza, but we end here." I felt his arms go around my waist. I pushed him with so much force that he went as far as hitting the wall.

"No. Leave. I never want to see you again. I mean nothing to you. You mean nothing anymore." I let venom drip of every word I said. It hurt so much seeing the look of despair that was in his eyes. He was upset, but I was angrier. He was actually involving Lissa to make it sound like what he was doing was correct. I mean he was. But he was hurting me so much. I can't believe he's leaving me. "OUT!" I screamed after several minutes of staring at each other. I grabbed his armed and pulled him the door and then banged the door in front of his face. And then once again I found myself crying. _He's leaving. No. He was gone and never coming back. He chose her over me. He chose to leave, taking my soul with him._

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**What will happen to Rose now? **

**Will Dimitri and Tasha get together?**

**Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! enjoy and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

I woke up in my room and saw out the window sunshine. It was noon for humans but midnight for Moroi right now. I sat up on my bed and pushed my legs towards my chest. _Can it be true? Was it real? Was Dimitri really leaving?_ I stared at wall for a while but eventually decided to get up and go for a walk.

I don't know how long I was walking for or were I was heading but I stopped in front of the cabin and realized where my subconscious has lead me to._ Our cabin_. I turned around and started to walk towards Adrian's guest housing suite. I wanted to get rid of all the grief and I was hoping that some alcohol will help me. I heard voices from the inside of the suite, knowing it will be my friends made me happy, but what were they doing up this late at night? I knocked on the door and a minute later Adrian opened the door.

"Little dhampire." He stared in bewilderment but let me get in the suite nonetheless. I entered the room and quickly wanted to go back when I caught hold of Dimitri's gaze.

"Rose are you okay?" I turned to look at Lissa and gave her a small smile.

"Yea, what's going on around here?" I asked as I look at Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Tasha. I couldn't dare to look at Dimitri. I meant what I said back in my dorm. I never want to see him again, and since that's not going to happen anytime soon, I'll just ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist.

"We were talking about Dimitri's and Tasha's next steps as a couple. Since they will be leaving in a week, I thought why not start planning it." Christian said with a smile. I most have been happy that his aunt finally found someone to take care for her. But as he said those words I couldn't help but look down at my hands and try not to cry again. _Strong Rose_.

"That's great." I looked up to find Adrian eyes looking at me with concern, he was the only one who knew about Dimitri and me. I send him a reassuring smile and when over to hug him, not knowing who else to turn to. Adrian quickly returned me the hug. "I need to talk to you." I whispered in his ear so no one else could hear me. Adrian grabbed my hand and led me to his room and then closed the door behind him.

"How are you little dhampire?" I sat down on his bed and looked down at my hands.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I'm doing here. I was kind of hoping to get drunk and just forget about everything."

"Want me to send Lissa? She might be able to help." Adrian grabbed my hand for support and I gently squeezed grateful that. I gave him a small smile and nodded. I watched him get up and leave closing the door behind him. Within a minute Lissa came rushing in and threw herself on me.

"What's wrong Rose."

"Promise me you won't get mad." I squeezed her hand and saw her nod. I told her everything of Dimitri and me and of what happened in the cabin and why I reacted the way I did. I couldn't help but cry towards the end. While I told her the story I saw shock, betrayal but then concern when I started to cry. She held me in a tight embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"No one was supposed to find out. Adrian was the only one who was able to figure it out… I can't believe he's leaving me like this. He said he loved me."

"Rose," she hugged me tighter, "he does love you. I saw it in the way he looked at you, which will explain why he was staring at you like that to begin with. And you don't know how sorry I am that I'm the reason you too aren't together."

"It's not your fault. It's our job. We should go back."

"Do you think you'll be able to?" I nodded and with that we left the room. Everyone was gathered in the living area on the couches.

"Little dhampire what is that?" Adrian asked as he got up and pointed at my stomach.

"What is?" I looked at him shock and looked down at my stomach to see nothing.

"Lissa look at her aura."

"Oh my god what is that?" Lissa's eyes buldged out when she realized it. I entered her mind to see myself and sure on my stomach there were rainbow of colors.

"What is that?!" I got out of Lissa's mind and started to look and search my stomach hoping to read the answer or feel it.

"If only seen it once before. But that's impossible since you're both dhampires. Unless it's of someone else" Adrian stated.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

Adrian walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and made me sit down on a chair never. He crouched down in front of me and kept hold on my shoulders. Everyone was looking at me too with bewilderment of what may be going on.

"Rose you're pregnant." Adrian said looking into my eyes. I laughed but then I saw that he was being serious and I entered a state of shock.

"That's impossible." I shook my head fiercely. "I've only slept with one person in my entire life and we can't have kids Adrian. It's impossible!"

"Except you're shadow-kissed." Dimitri said as he got up and started walking to me. I let everything sink in. It can't be that's impossible, I couldn't be pregnant with Dimitri's child. I started to shake my head harsher then before as tears started to stain my face."

"NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! SHOADOW-KISSED OR NOT" I shouted at them. Dimitri had taken Adrian's spot and was not kneeling in front of me.

"Roza," he grabbed my face, "please calm down. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I quickly got up and pushed him away.

"NO! I'm not going to let you do this to me. Having me believe stupid lies!" I shouted at him. I saw concern but sadness in his eyes. I glared at him for one minute and then I ran back to my dorm. In three hours everyone will be awake again. Once I got in my dorm I quickly grabbed as much necessities in a backpack and douche bag I had in my closet. I don't know where I was going but I had to get me and my baby away from here.

I headed over to the far gates where I knew no guardian will be and went out from there. My only thoughts were to blind in with humans and grow my baby there. Where no one would hurt us or betray us. I will not let my baby live through what I had. I will always be there when he/she needs me and she will find their truth love without any pain or complications. I don't know how long I was running but I eventually found myself in the thick forest and I didn't know where civilization was.

I felt an awful churning in my stomach and then I saw it. A strigio. I grabbed the stake that I had on the belt of jeans and prepared myself to fight. The strigio charged at me and I dodged it and then striked the stake against its face. The stirgio's hands quickly went to its face as the pain of the stake hit him. I took the opportunity to stake him there. But then I felt the churning in my stomach again, except this time it was worse. I looked around and I found myself surrounded by six strigio.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Will Rose be able to escape? Who will save her? Or will she become a strigio or even worse a stirgio's personal blood whore?**

**Stay tunned in for the next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

DPOV

"Dimitri what were you thinking?! You and Rose!" Tasha pulled me back when I was about to run after Rose.

"Tasha let me go, I have to make sure she's okay." I glared at her and pulled my arm back.

"Why Dimka. I thought you were going to be with me." Tasha whined as she tried to look into my eyes.

"I was only going with you because if Roza and me get together then we will jump in front of each other and not Lissa. And we are supposed to protect Lissa, not send her to death." I saw Tasha's eyes widen as she realized the meaning of my words. In the corner of my eyes I saw Eddie and Christian react the same way as Tasha did, while Adrian and Lissa looked at me with compassion. _They must have already known_. "I love Roza, Tasha. I love her with all my heart. And our baby is growing inside her. And I'm going to be there with her for every step in the way. I'm going to go find her." I turned to Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. "Will you guys help me find her and talk to her? Please."

"Of course. Let's go." I saw Lissa head to the door and I followed her. I heard shuffling of feet behind me as Adrian and Eddie followed.

"Hurt her, and I will kill you Belikov. I've always treated her as a younger sister, especially after Mase died." I heard Eddie growled.

"If I do I rather you do kill me. I'll rather die than see her suffering because of me. She deserves to be happy. I do love her Eddie." I said gently. I felt Lissa squeeze my hand and give me a sweet smile, I returned it. We started walking faster towards Roza's dorm. _Please Roza, please be in your room. Please forgive me_. I started to think of what I could've said to my Roza to convenience her that I will be there for our baby. I knew Tasha was mad and hurt, and she had intentions for us but I would've never loved her anyways. I will ALWAYS love my Roza. "Christian I'm sorry I hurt Tasha. But I would've never actually fallen in love with her. At least not when my heart belongs to Roza. And I'm sorry I hurt Roza. I never meant to hurt her. But I can't have her risking her career and best friend once we fully give in. I know…"

"Cut it Belikov. I don't want to hear it. Just get Rose back and stop calling her Roza, it's not her name. And you should be apologizing to her not me. You want to prove to me that you love her, then solve this mess that you two have created. And you better keep her safe Belikov because I doubt you guys will be able to be in public once they find out that an adult mentor impregnated his underage student." His voice was harsh but I knew he was right. I had to prove to Roza that I love her and then run off to protect her and our child.

We arrived to her to dorm to find the door open. I rushed in and saw most of her belongings gone.

"She's gone." I breathed out. "We have to find her." I passed Eddie the extra stake I always carried. "Will you help me?" I looked at Eddie in panic. He grabbed the stake out of my hands.

"The hell I will. This is Rose we are talking about."

With that I gestured for him to follow me and we ran towards the back gates. Just like I thought the gate was slightly opened from the time my Roza must have rushed out. Knowing Roza, I knew she wouldn't be able to find civilization that quickly so I ran towards the center of the forest.

"How do you know she went this way?" Eddie asked as he caught up to my pace.

"Because I know my Roza." I breathed out as I ran faster. I heard the shuffling of a fight ahead and then that's when I saw six strigio surround her.

RPOV

I was getting ready to fight the six strigio and trying to find a way to either kill all or run.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri and Eddie shout from the distance. I felt relieved and before I knew it they were fighting with me. Casting me as the weakest only one strigio came my way, a women a little bit shorter than me and was once a human. Killing her was easy as she didn't know how to fight and then I went to where there were more strigio's. _Dimitri_.

Together we got down two strigio, the last one was obviously the stronger one.

"Go help Eddie, I got this one!" I saw Eddie was still struggling with the two strigio and went to help him. Within a few minutes all the strigio were dead I went to rest my back on a tree.

"We should go before more come." I stated breathlessly.

"Rose…" I ignored Dimitri's pleads and walk towards where I thought was the Academy.

"Rose this way." I heard Eddie say as he grabbed me by the waist and led me to the right direction. "You should hear to what he has to say Rose. He means it." He squeezed my waist gently but then let go so he can walk ahead of us.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I want to be there for my child for every step on the way. You can't get rid of me that easily Roza. I will stay by yours and our baby side." I couldn't help feeling a warmth pass through my whole body when he said **our baby**, especially since I thought it was never possible. I thought about it for a minute and turned to look into his eyes that were pleading for me to believe him and trust him.

"Hurt or leave us and you will never see neither of us ever again." I hissed between my teeth and looked down at my hands that let me to almost bump into Dimitri. He grabbed my chin and made me look up him.

"Roza, I'm not going anywhere. I do love you. Please forgive me." I looked into his sad eyes. One part of me wanted to forgive him. I don't know when we got closer but I found myself with my forehead against his. I felt his lips brush against mine. I felt him go on his knees and saw him place a hand on my stomach and then he placed his ear against my still flat stomach. "I'm going to take extra care of you. Of you and you're mommy."

I felt my eyes go wide and watery and couldn't help for a smile forming on my face. I pet his head and looked at Eddie that was staring at us in awe with a huge grin on his face. "We should go. You two have to leave soon. No one is going to accept you too being together." I heard Eddie say from afar. I saw Dimitri get up and we walked hand in hand to the Academy.

Once at the Academy Lissa had all my stuff ready and in a car that Adrian "convinced" the Guardians to give him without remembering him and writing it in the log. Dimitri went quickly to his room to get all his stuff and then placed everything in the trunk. With that we left the Academy into a human civilization.

"Where are we going Comrade?" I asked looking out the window of the car and watched the "Now leaving Montana" sign at the side of the road.

"California." I looked at him in shock. California was not a place that I would expect and didn't want to go, well I mostly don't want to be in this car for so long.

"Why? And what they start finding us with this car?"

"Because there are barely any strigio or moroi there because it's too sunny. We'll abandon this car for another once we find a mall."

"Oh." I said in realization. "When you mean get a new car, you mean steal a new car correct?" I saw a childish smirk on Dimitri. "I say it's easier getting one at night." I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked over at him and noticed a small smile on his face. "May I know what's so funny?"

"I'm just glad that I'm going to have a family with the love of my life. Is it a crime?"

"No. When did I become the love of your life?"

"Since the second I laid eyes on you Roza. I have never stopped loving you." I felt his hand lightly squeeze mine. "Come on, it's time to get a new car." We got of the car and I started taking out the bags while Dimitri started to hot wire the black SUV that was in front of us. Dimitri helped me place the bags in the trunk.

I heard the shrieking of car tires behind us and sure enough there were three two Academy cars rounding the corner.

"Car! Now!" I heard Dimitri shout as we quickly ran into the car. Dimitri quickly sped down the street and he tried to lose track of the Guardian cars.

"Dimitri we were being followed by Alberta, Stan, and my mom." I said shocked as I stared at my mom. "What is my mom here?"

"I don't know. Let's not find out." Dimitri sped faster down the streets and made several turns. I looked behind and saw that both cars where no longer behind us. We entered a mall and went up the parking lot. "Get the bags." Dimitri demanded as he worked with a car that was next to us, I had tinted windows which made it a great escape car. I quickly got out of the car and started to take out the luggage. By the time Dimitri got the trunk open I started to throw the luggage in the back while Dimitri helped me.

We quickly left the parking lot and drove into the highway. "Did they follow us?" I asked

"No looks like we got away." I breathed out in relief, I haven't even realized I was holding my breath.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked out the window to see that once again the sun was glaring down on my face, except that this time I saw a blur of trees as they passed out of my sight. It took me a minute to let everything settle in until I recalled my last memories of Dimitri and me running away. I jumped and looked down at my hand where Dimitri had squeezed it.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were awake."

"It's fine." I mumbled as I removed my hand from his tight grip and settled it on my thigh.

"Rose." I heard him sigh and after a few minutes of silence I turned to look at him. I hadn't realized we had stopped in front of a motel. "I'm really sorry, Love. I swear I never meant to hurt you." I kept staring at his innocent looked but I still didn't respond. After several minutes of awkward silence, I heard Dimitri sigh for the second time again and got out the car to the reception building. After five minutes of waiting in the car Dimitri came back and drove in front of a room that said 3C in gold engraving, no doubt our room. I followed Dimitri out of the car and entered the room with the luggage trailing behind us and stood in front of the bed where it seemed that I could get a better view of the room. On the right was a blue bathroom with a blue curtain for the shower head, a tv was set in front of me and to the left was the door that I had just walked in from.

"Where are we?" I said finally breaking the silence.

"Fresno, California." Before I had the chance to reply to his respond, Dimitri had grabbed me by the waist and thrown us to the bed, him landing directly on top of me. "What the hell do I have to do for you to believe and trust me again Rose." _How dare he throw me around like that like some rag doll and then try to be innocent with me?!_

"Because you never loved me! And you haven't shown me that you love me! You only care about the baby, which I guess is better than nothing, at least I know my baby will have a father." I looked in his eyes and saw fear and disappointed. I tried to push him off me but before I could, his lips came crushing to mine and I kept trying to push him off.

No matter how angry I was, I couldn't stop loving Dimitri, and he knew that, so before I could lose all my strength I decided to relax and give in. Just like in the time in the cabin it was great, better than great, it was perfect. It was different this time, there wasn't any lust, just passion and love. I snuggled myself into his chest and before I could stop the traitors, I felt them rolling down my cheeks and then I started sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me, these hormones are already affecting me. I just can't stand the idea that you almost left me for her Dimitri." I felt his arms tighten around me and his lips met mine in a soft kiss.

"Roza, it's okay. I'm here now and I promise you that I wont be going anywhere anytime soon. You mean the world to me now, I know its wrong but we're in this now and we have to take responsibility for it." His words quickly calmed me down. Dimitri registered this and started to whisper sweet Russian nothings as I started to doze off.

The next day, after we showered, got dressed and left the motel, we went to the mall to get some new disguises. After that we went to an old friend of Dimitri's that could get us new passports, and that's where I am now. Wearing a blood wig, contacts, and glasses while sitting in front of a camera to get my photo taken for my name is Lily Gomez. And I was traveling with my father James Gomez, isn't this a wonderful father and daughter moment?

"I booked the tickets to Russia, our plane will leave in five hours.." Dimitri said walking in the room handing the phone back to his friend...Jerry I think it was.

"Alright, lets go then daddy." I smirked giving him a wink which earned me a chuckle from Dimitri.

**Twelve Hours Later**

"Shouldn't I be wearing a warmer jacket? This is Russia we are talking about." I held my thin layer jacket up so he can see it while the plane landed.

"Roza, I told you its not _that_ cold here." Dimitri stated while rolling his eyes. We had this conservation at least three times on the flight to Russia. Honestly when I thought of Russia all I thought was cold ice, cold snow, furry socks, furry hoods, huskies, and did I mentioned extremely cold?

"We're not all adapted to the cold like you Comrade."

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think. I'm on a writers block so any suggestions will be welcomed! I would be happy to mention those who gave suggestions so don't be shy! I hope you all liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter guys! Thank you to DimitriAndRoza Belikov for such great help and suggestions!**

* * *

**Chapter five**

I got to admit, Russia is absolutely beautiful, who would've thought Russia could actually be warm and NOT covered in snow? Other than Dimitri of course who has managed to show off as much of Russia to me. All the time we've wandered around Russia has amazed thanks to the fact that he has been really sweet, caring, passionate, and a total gentlemen. Maybe its just my hormones thanks to the parasite inside me. Yes I just called it parasite, because now I can't have cravings for my favorite food donuts, on top of that it makes me nauseous. How does donuts make you nauseous?! That's beyond my knowledge.

"Where are we going to stay?" I turned around to look at Dimitri after admiring a cathedral.

"I was thinking I can call my mom, bridge the situation and see if we can stay with my family." I quickly turned around right when he was about to dial numbers.

"What? Your family?" I shrieked, "You impregnated your underage student! I don't think they will like me at all!" I whispered to him before people heard and understood our dispute.

"Roza, its okay. They will understand, they're my family and they will love you just like I love you." Dimitri placed his hand on cheek in a way to calm me down.,

"Oh you mean pretend they love me, stab me behind the back, and then say they love me again. Awesome, I can't wait." I muttered as I started to walk into a pizzeria. I order pepperoni and onion knots on the side and headed to where Dimitri was waiting for me on a table for two in an isolated area.

"Rose, what do I need to do for you to trust me. Haven't I proved to you that I love you and that I'm not leaving?"

"You've proved that you are not leaving. As for the love and trust, I'm sorry but that's going to take a while Comrade. Remember you were trying to leave, not me."

"Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn Rose!?"

"Why do you have to be so goddamn cruel!?" The second the words left my mouth I quickly ran the opposite direction trying to get as much distance from Dimitri as possible. I stopped in front of an alley and looked around to see if there was something I recognize. _Nothing. _Everything was in Russian and to make it worse, it was starting to get dark. My fist instinct was to start walking back from the way I came, the only problem was that I didn't know where that was. Great Guardian I was, I should have looked where I was going. Just then my stomach started to churn. "Great, stupid parasite." I started to walk near to an open café just a block away where a black figure jumped in front of me._ Strigio_.

"Now, what is an American dhampire doing here in Russia, at night?" He was tall, black hair, and had a heavy accent. I quickly searched for my stake that Dimitri had given me earlier, that was when i realized I gave it to him earlier today. Before I could look around for a potential weapon, the Strigio attacked. I quickly dodged his attack before he could've grabbed my arm and ran as fast as I could, away from the Strigio that was chasing me from behind. For once I was grateful for all the running Dimitri made me do back in the Academy. As if Dimitri heard my thoughts, he appeared a block away and ran my way. The second we finally met, he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. I quickly turned around on time to see Dimitri push the Strigio two feet away, before the Strigio can back up, Dimitri had staked him.

"Let's go." Dimitri stated in a harsh tone and started to pull me away into a car that was around the corner that he came from. Instead of making me go in the passenger seat he quickly pulled me in the back in the car pinning me in the back seat and closing the door behind me. "Don't you ever run away like that again Rose. You could've gotten killed." His voice was demanding and his eyes were dark, I felt small to his big built and couldn't do anything else but nod. If I was scared of the strigio, I was terrified of Dimitri as I tried to look beyond his dark eyes. It was until I saw his eyes soften did I finally relax against his body.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again...Can we get out of here." Dimitri searched my eyes and then got up into the driver's seat and started to drive away. "Where are we going?" I asked after ten minutes within the ride.

"My mom's, it's the only place I can think of being safe for us. I'm not going to lose you or our baby, not now, not ever." I saw his knuckles turn white as he gripped on the steering wheel tighter and started to speed more towards a road surrounded by woods. Knowing I couldn't get through Dimitri right now, I laid back down in the back seats and drifted off to sleep. The first thing that blurred my vision was the Academy and then Adrian came into my view as he invaded my dream.

"Little dhampire." Adrian said with a smirk on his face. "How are you? Better yet where are you?"

"Russia, running away from Strigio, how's Lissa?"

"Missing you, tomorrow we are going to get interrogated about yours and Belikov's whereabouts. They are quiet suspicious why you two left together." Adrain gave me a highlight of everything that has gone out in the Academy and how many have different suggestions of why Dimitri and me left. Some thought we went on a training mission, some thought we were on a strigio mission, some thought Dimitri had kidnapped me, and others thought that Dimitri and me ran away to be together. Luckily, very few thought we had run away to be with each other but now all of my friends had to agree on a plan on what to tell the guardians. First Adrian consulted with me, and I agreed that they should tell the Guardians that we were on a training mission, soon enough Adrian left to invade our friends dreams to tell them the news.

When I woke up, I found myself on a bed in a small room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated so soon. Schools a bitch at the moment. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I looked around to find myself on long yet small bed, and off to the right was a shelf filled with old western novels. I thought for a second of why would I be in a room with western novels, until I walked around to a drawer, and sure enough there was a family portrait with Dimitri in the back. _This is Dimitri's room, which means this is his mom's house._ I walked out the room and then quietly descended the stairs as I heard voices on the first floor. I put my hand over my stomach to protect my baby and walked into the room, ready to fight any one that came my way. I know Dimitri won't allow anything happening to me, but you can never be too sure.

"Hi Rose, I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vika." A perky teen said as she stood in front of me, I had to pull myself to a halt when she jumped out of no where in front of me. She looked a lot like Dimitri, the eyes, the hair, and the skin color, they were all there. She quickly pulled me into a tight embrace and I started to make muffling's noises as I tried to wriggle away but always kept my hands on my stomach to protect my baby.

"Vika let her go. Now. You're hurting her and our baby." I heard Dimitri hiss in the background as his voice increased with every step he took forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you found someone, and I'm going to have a new nephew or niece." Vika shirked as she let me go and placed her hands over mine. Once Dimitri got closed enough, he pulled me away from Vika and then crouched down to kiss my slightly swollen tummy that looks a lot like period bloating.

"Are you too okay?" Dimitri got up and placed his hands on my cheeks and board his eyes into mine. I suddenly got lost in his eyes and couldn't say anything so I nodded. "Good" I felt his lips press against my forehead and my stomach growled, I felt his lips curve up into a smile and then he chuckled. "Come on, I'll present everyone to you and then you'll eat." He took a small step back and then wrapped an arm around my waist and led to where a small gathering of people were waiting in front of a table.

"Roza, this is my family. That's my mom Olena, my grandmother Yeva, my sisters Vika, Karolina, and Sonya, that's my nephew Paul and that is my niece Zoya." He said as he pointed at every family member in the room. "This is my Roza," he shifted me to his front and then he placed his hands on my stomach, "and this is our baby." I can almost hear the smile in his voice as he said this to his family and couldn't help to feel my face liting up on fire.

"Hi." I stuttered as I rose my hand to give a wave that came out more to look as if I was swatting a fly away.

"it's so nice to finally meet you," Olena came to give me a small hug and honestly I was shocked, this is not what I expected from Dimitri's mother, "Dimitri constantly wrote about this girl but never told us your name or what you looked like. But he did mention you as his student, I just didn't think it was the same person." I turned around to look at Dimitri with shock.

"You told them about me?"

"Of course, I love you Roza." Dimitri said, at first a smile crept on my face but then I turned into an anger. Dimitri noticed and he quickly looked at me with fear and concern.

"Well you have a nice way of showing it. First you leave me and then you brought me here when I told you not to. I know you want to protect us, but this is our baby and we make the decisions together. The baby is inside me for crying out loud!" I pointed towards my stomach to signal where it was as I got closer to him, I was so angry at him that I couldn't stand it, I ran back up to the room I was in before and then slammed the door behind me. I sank down to my knees and started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long until I started to hear someone knocking on the door.

"Rose, please open up. You don't know how sorry I am for hurting you." I didn't respond to angelic voice, no matter how much I loved it, I just couldn't hear it. I know I was sitting on the floor for a while until I heard foot steps moving away from the door and down the steps.

DPOV

As much as I love Rose, I know her hormones are affecting her a lot. I just wish I hadn't hurt her so much, it was the last thing I wanted to do to her, it could hurt the baby after all. As I reached the kitchen again I felt all eyes on me and then I felt a set of arms behind me.

"Just give her time, she'll come around." My mom cooed in my ear. I nodded and hugged her back. I knew she was right, Rose will forgive me sooner or later, plus she'll be starving soon and she'll have to come back down and eat. I heard foot steps around me and quickly turned around to see Rose walking into the room.

"Are...are you crying?" She asked as she looked me straight in the eyes. I touched my cheeks, and sure enough it was wet with tears that I haven't notice have fallen.

RPOV

Looking at Dimitri crying really broke my heart, I just didn't believe I had broken him that badly. I quickly walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I felt his tight arms around my waist. I looked around to see his family staring at us so I decided to grab Dimitri's hand and walked us to the kitchen were we can sit and talk. I fumbled with my fingers now knowing where to start and not wanting to look up knowing he was staring at me.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out not knowing how to start or what to expect. From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri get up to crouch in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"The fact that you think that I don't breaks my heart Roza." I felt his hands tighten on my own. I looked down at him and saw new tears threatening to fall and it just broke my heart even more to see him so vulnerable. I leaned down and gently gave him a kiss. At first he was shocked from the sudden reaction but he quickly gave in.

"I forgive you, just please don't leave me again." I sobbed and Dimitri quickly got up to gather me into his arms.

"Never again Roza, I promise." I felt his hand go to my stomach. "I'm never going to leave neither of you" I felt him kiss my swollen stomach that looked like period bloating. It was just sat there in silence for a few minutes in each others arms until my stomach growled. I felt my cheeks turn red as Dimitri gave a little chuckle and carried me to the kitchen and sat me down on one of the seats.

I wasn't aware his family was still there eating until I looked away from Dimitri's gazed and looked around and felt my cheeks get even redder as everyone stared at us in awe and happiness. I fumbled again with hands under the table until Dimitri put a plate in front of me overfilled with food. I was halfway to my food until I heard Olena speak up.

"Welcome to the family Roza."

"Thank you." I gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier." I looked down at my hands. "I was hurt." I felt a stray tear go down my cheek and felt Dimitri quickly dried it off with his thumb and put me in a hard embrace.

"Well Roza, if he ever leaves you or the baby again, then you have my permission to beat him. I'm sure going to have a conversion with him later about this. No one deserves to go through that." I nodded and continue eating.

The rest of the meal was silent and once everyone was finished eating we all went to the living room to watch some tv. At some point while I was watching the show Olena and Dimitri left the room to have their talk and it didn't take long for me to get sunk into Lissa's head.

She was in Kirova's office beside Christian, Eddie and Adrian while Tasha stood beside Kirova's desk angry and with a few guardians in the back of the room.

"Did any of you know about Guardian Belikov and Rosemarie's relationship?" She said eyeing the three of them.

"No, I was as shock as you were." Lissa stated. However, this only caused Tasha to turn red and yell at Lissa.

"You are her best friend! Don't lie to me Lissa, you all knew."

"Actually they didn't. I was the only one who figured it out by studying their auras, even then I didn't think they were that close, I mean I know they are soul mates and all but I thought they would wait before having sex." Adrian stated and I stared at him shocked...well Lissa did.

"What do you mean 'soul mates'? I heard Alberta asked as she came forward.

"A person who is shadow kiss has an aura that is mostly black, but when her and Dimitri got close to each other, both of their auras would spark bright yellow like the sun, so bright that it would blind me. So I did a really research on auras and found out that that is usually the cause of a soul mate bound." Adrian answered.

"That would explain why they act so differently around each other!" Christian said as he finally realized what was going on between Dimitri and me.

"That still gives no reason why Dimitri did what he did." Kirova shook her head harshly. "The second they are found Dimitri will lose his title and go to jail as a sexual offender and Rose will be expelled into a different school for her actions. As well the baby will be taken away after birth and into a day care to a different academy."

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" Lissa shouted as she jumped out of her hand. "AT LEAST LET HER KEEP THE BABY!"

"I'm afraid not." Kirova eyed her. "Vasilisa and Christian go to your rooms, as for you Adrian, I want you to leave the Academy immediately as you are now banned for reporting Dimitri and Rose."

"Bu-" All three of them said in unison.

"No buts, now go."

I left Lissa's mind only to find myself staring off into Dimitri's eyes and his thumbs drying the tears that were spilling down my cheeks. "Rose pleas respond."

"I was in Lissa's head" I told everyone how and why I was in Lissa's head and then went on to explain what I saw. Dimitri held me through the whole thing but tightened his grip when I told him what Kirova and Tasha had said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they never find us." Dimitri said.

"I am going to make sure you two are never found." I looked up to see a tall moroi with blue eyes staring at me, He had a suit and a green scarf around his neck and I couldn't help but feel like I know him from somewhere. All I knew is that from looking at everyone faces was that I had to fear him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you?" I asked staring this men from head to know.

"Abe Mazur" Dimitri answered me. Abe just shook his head and point a finger at Dimitri.

"How dare you impregnate my daughter. And why did I have to find this out through Janine!" He fused as he kept walking closer to Dimitri until he was two steps in front of us.

"You're my father?" I choked. I saw him stare at me angrily but then his eyed smoothed down to almost admiration and then nodded.

"I just found out thirty minutes ago. When Janine told me about you and Dimitri I came here to see if his family knew about his whereabouts." He crouched in front of me and then gently touched the tips of my hair and stared at it. "You're mine alright." He sighed and looked straight into my eyes.

"That's why I never met you or knew where you were! Because my mother told you I even existed!" I yelled getting angry with my mom than ever before. She's so lucky she's not here or I would've killed her. "I thought you didn't want me." I sobbed as my anger turned into sadness.

"Oh no the hormones." My dad said as he quickly pulled me in an embrace. "Don't you worry, I'm here now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your little family as long as you let me Rosemarie."

"Rose" I muffled into his shirt.

"Hmm?"

"I prefer being called Rose." I heard him give a small chuckle.

"Alright Rose." Abe leaned back to look at me and stroked my cheek. "I can't believe I have a daughter."

"But you're a moroi."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I sleep with every women I meet." I exclaimed and enter a chorus of laughter.

"Would you look something to eat or drink Zemmy?" I heard...um... Vika ask him.

"No. I would like to speak to Dimitri in private though." I saw him stand and walk into the kitchen with Dimitri directly behind me. I couldn't help but feel paranoia that my dad was talking to Dimitri. I just hope it wouldn't be that bad. I stayed on the couch though and soon fell asleep.

DPOV

Finding what that Abe Mazur is Rose's father frightens me, he has been known as one of the many feared man out there. And now he wanted to talk to me about his daughter. I just hope he won't kill me for impregnating her to begin with.

"What the hell Belikov, your student!" I never thought i could feel small against a moroi, but standing in front of Abe, I felt like a mouse that was waiting to scurry away at any moment. I heard him give a small sigh and placed his face in his hand and then looked at me straight in the eye. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, you don't know how much. I'm the happiest the person with her and our unborn baby." I whispered.

"Hurt her and I will hunt you down like a Strigio." I gulped and nodded.

I walked back in the living room and saw my Roza asleep on the couch so I picked her up and went back to the room to lay her down on the bed. Once I placed her in the bed I went to close the door and laid next to her and cuddle next to her. I was sniffing her hair when she suddenly snuggled closer to my chest.

"How did it go with my dad? What did he say?" Roza whispered against my chest.

"He just wanted to make sure that I was the best for you, love. Go back to sleep." I heard her give a small yawn and within minutes she was asleep with her head cradled between my chest and neck.

* * *

Sorry it's a small chapter guys! I'll try to update soon :) hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day feeling happy and I looked up at the eyes that were the cause for it.

"Good morning." He leaned down to kiss me and I quickly melted into him. All of a sudden I got a wave of nausea through me and I did everything I could to not throw up in his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. I leaned against the toilet with my hands on the seat and I felt one hand pull all my hair up and another rubbing my back.

"Sorry you had to see that Comrade." I said as I flushed the remains of my dinner and got up to brush my teeth over the sink.

"It's fine, love, just a bit of morning sickness." I nodded as Dimitri kept rubbing my back for comfort.

"Just curious, how long am I going to be throwing up for?"

"I would have to ask my mom and sisters." Even though I had brushed my teeth I still felt disgusted and I didn't want to look at Dimitri just yet in fear that he would find me repelling. So I opted out for the next thing. I gave a small sigh and walked to the bed and laid facing the wall. It wasn't long until I felt strong warm arms hugging me from the waist and spooning me. "Roza talk to me."

"I feel disgusting." I mumbled.

"Rose, look at me." I kept staring at the wall. "Rose." I sighed and turned around, but I still didn't look up at him. I felt his hands grab my face and tilted up my face so I was forced to look at him. "Rose, it's fine. I really don't mind, you just throwing up just proves that we will be parents soon. And let me say, that having a child with you is the most wonderful thing that can ever happen to me." I felt my cheeks get red and I looked up into his warm brown eyes. I stayed there frozen under his intense gaze and then I felt his lips crush mine. It was filled with so much passion that I moaned and somehow managed to lay on top of him.

I felt his body quickly react to mine as he wrapped his arms tighter around me and his hardness start to poke my inner thigh. I started to trail kisses down his neck and received blissful moans coming from his mouth, just then I felt his fingers start to travel up my back, when did he take off my shirt, I don't know. Just then I heard the door open and someone gasping as the door was quickly closed shut with a large thud. I quickly looked at Dimitri as we exchanged looks of shocks and shame.

"We should probably go down." Dimitri whispered as he gently caressed my cheek. The electricity that his fingers caused against my skin was overwhelming and I had to use my every will to climb off him and stand up. I looked around he room and found my shirt ripped up and laying on the floor. I picked up and showed it to Dimitri.

"I used to like this shirt." I examined it carefully to see where he had ripped it, that would explain why I never felt him take it off. I looked at him to see that his cheeks were a rosy red.

"I'm sorry." He started to fumble with fingers, it was absolutely adorable so I went over to kiss his cheek and chuckled.

"It's fine, plus I attacked you." I saw his cheeks go even redder. "Come on." I lend out my hand for him and he quickly grabbed it. We started to get dress quickly and started to walk out the door when I noticed the strange way he was walking and did everything I could to not break out laughing. Dimitri noticed my hesitation and quickly turned around to stare at me.

"What?" He rose one of his eyebrows, how I loved it when he did that... I wish I can do that.

"You're aroused, its cute." I giggled and earned myself a soft sweet kiss.

"You're going to be the death of me Roza." He grabbed my hand and lead me down the staircase, all the while shaking his head. Everyone was all ready there eating breakfast and had looked up to give us a smile. Everyone for the exception of Vika who stared down.

"Viika, next time knock please." Dimitri helped me in my seat as he stared at his little sister. Vika's turned more red then a tomato, if that was even possible and nodded.

"Sorry"

"It's fine." I gave her a small smile and was glad when she returned it.

The rest of the breakfast was peaceful and no one questioned our little interaction, which I was happy of. I don't how I would've responded if Dimitri's family found out what we were about to do. I also don't think anyone wanted to know how our baby was created. Dimitri and me knew it wasn't good to be seen outside just yet, so we stayed inside, where it was safe. Abe had said that we could stay for a week tops and then had to go somewhere more secure and less known. I might have just met my father, but I'm glad he's back in the picture and supporting me. As we were watching a movie, I decided to look into Lissa's toughts.

"Where are they?" My mother hissed.

"I don't know." I cried out for the million time.

"If you don't know where they are, then tell me what does that pedophile want with my daughter!" Janine was really starting to lose her patience and it was scaring me, I can see where Rose got her anger from, it wasn't a pretty sight per say.

"Janine!" I heard Albert shout from a distance, Christian trailing behind her with concern. "If Lissa knew anything, she would've told us already. Now step away and get back to your work. I hope I don't find you doing this to Lissa again. I care about her too Janine, we will find her." Janine still examined me with her eyes for a few seconds and then walked away. It wasn't until she was out of my sight did I finally relax and felt Christian hug me. "You two can't cover them up forever." Alberta's words shocked me and I looked up at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sobbed. I was sick and tired people asking me where she was, I mean I knew where she was but I wasn't going to give her away anytime soon. She's my sister and she has every right to keep her baby. Better yet, she deserves to be in love, and that's what Dimitri and Rose have, love. I just never thought it would be her teacher that brought her this happiness.

"Lissa, you and Rose are inseparable bounded sisters. Knowing them, they finally went somewhere they will feel safe, most likely his family in Russia. But I've always been like her mother and I've never seen her this happy, I knew what was going on between her and Belikov since the beginning. Seeing them, you can see love surround them; who am I to take that happiness from her?" I saw tears roll down her cheeks, and it shocked me honestly. I know Rose also considered Alberta as a second mother, but I didn't think Alberta knew her that well. I quickly jumped out of Christians embrace and went to give her a tight hug.

"I miss her too." I whispered.

"I just can't believe she's going to be a mother so soon!" Alberta sighed and stepped away from me. "Tell them I said to be safe and I hope the best for the both of him."

I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Rose...Rose." I heard in the background. I got out of Lissa's head and went back with the Belikov's. Dimitri was drying my tears that somehow managed to roll down my cheeks. "Rose, what happened?"

I told him what I saw and what Alberta had said. It shocked me a lot, I really do love Alberta, she is a potential mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Being with the Belikov'a was sweet, I love seeing how Dimitri acted with his family and see how he was kids. It was adorable and I couldn't wait to see him with ours. I just hope our little family will be enough for him, I don't know when he'll see them again after this. I looked up at Dimitri's warm but loving gaze,.

"I love you comrade ."

"I love you too Roza." I snugglesd closer to his chest and drew a pattern on his chest with my finger tips. "What's wrong milaya?"

"Im sorry you might not be able to see your family soon because of me." Dimitri shifted us so we were no longer laying on the bed, now he was sitting and I was cradled on his lap.

"Rose, it's okay. I love you, I'll se my family again some day. What matters the most right now is my little family that I have in my arms right now."

"Do you mean it?" I fumbled with my fingers, can I really do that to Domitri, deprecate from his family for a while.

"Yes my love." I looked up at him and quickly kissed his lips. I licked his lips where he quickly gave me access is your tongues fought for dominance. Soon we were making passionate love, the only thing was that we had to try to not make noise to not wake up anyone.

The next morning was amazing and painful. I woke up in the arms of Dinitri only to run to the bathroom to throw up. To top it off I was sore from last night. Just like last tone Dinitri had helped me and then we took a shower together. It was our first time showering together and it felt amazing as Dimitri helped washed me. I could've stayed forever with him there, and with no hesitation, Dimitri would agree but the water was starting to get cold.

We sweet talked each other until we got downstairs and Olena cleared her throat.

"Did you guys sleep well last night?" She gave us a smirk and I felt my face start to get warm.

"Yes mama" I loved it when Dimitri called Olena mama like a child, it was so innocent and adorable.

"Well I didn't! I'm right next door and I couldn't sleep with all the noise!" Vikka hissed. I heard Sonya and Karolina laugh in the background.

"Well how did you think the baby happened." Karolina tried not to burst out laughing.

"I don't care how it happened, as long as he or she is cute I'm fine." Vikka shot her hands up in defense. I heard Dimitri start to laugh at the same time as I did and felt his arms surround me from behind.

One more day and then we will have to go...I'm going to miss them. My stomach started to churn and I harshly pushed Dimitri's arms off me as I ran to the closes bathroom and threw up again for the second time.

I was getting sick and tired of all the throwing up, I really was. I love the thought of our baby growing inside me, but this is no fun. I'm also not starting to like the idea of getting fat. I walked out the bathroom after rinsing out my mouth and everyone was outside waiting with concern.

"Guy's I'm okay. Just a bit of morning sickness."

"Come, you should eat something sweet heart." Olena reached her hand out and I took it without hesitation.

After that, the day had passed quickly and soon found myself packing and getting ready to leave tomorrow at night when we won't get spotted. Abe and a handful of guardians who work for him are going to pick us up tomorrow and escort us out of Russia and into our new hideout, and who knows where that was going to be. Everyone was helping us pack and giving us advice about the pregnancy and baby...even though the conversion was suppose to be happy, I couldn't help but feel sad that they aren't going to be there to see the new member of their family being born.

The next day was a blur as we were still trying to pack, most of our packing consisted of packing all of the baby items that the Belikov's had bought when they found out I was pregnant. I got to admit seeing all the baby clothes warmed my heart and I found myself constantly staring at Paul, Dimitri's nephew, hoping my baby will be as cheerful as him. It was finally dark out, and Abe was going to arrived soon. So waited in silence until he came. Just then there was a knock on the door and Olena went to answer it, she quickly came back with Abe and two guardians behind him.

"Hey kiz. You and Belikov ready to go?" I quickly embraced him and nodded but I was curious for what he called me, I would ask him later for sure. I turned out and I started to say my goodbye's to the Belikov family. God I hated goodbye's, I don't usually cry but thanks to my hormones I did. They helped us get the luggage inside the large van that looked like a small bus that had at least four more guardians inside, no doubt for our protection.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school has FINALLY settled down and there are only four days left of school so hopefully I will be updating a little bit more. Hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Dad, what's kiz?" I saw two little rabbits hopping over to a small pond, they looked so cute and I just couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"It means daughter in Turkish." I looked over at him and see glee in his eyes.

"Oh, how do you say dad?" Abe's cheeks had turned a bit read and I couldn't help myself but to smile.

"Baba."

"Baba." I said trying it out on my tongue and then gave a small smile, "I like it." Baba's smile grew and I returned it. I was all of sudden hit with a wave of sleep and I head to lean on Dimitri's shoulder to rest and sleep. No doubt the pregnancy, I always did find myself more tired now, and horny for that matter.

I looked around as I found myself on a small picnic blanket and Dimitri sitting right next to me. We were gently holding hands and watching two little kids roam around playing. It seemed perfect, almost too perfect. And then as if on cue two strigio came and attacked the children.

"NO!" I jailed at the top of my lungs I jumped forward, but I was too late, they were already laying by my feet dead and the strigio were gone. I looked back at Dimitri, and just like the children he looked the same. Dead, sprawled on the picnic blanket. They were gone. Just then a strigio stood in front of me, and it was the most frightening thing I have ever seen. Everything about her look the same, her platinum hair, her pale skin that looked twice as pale, and then her eyes...they were still green, but the only difference was that they were surrounded by a red tint. I was no longer staring at my sister, but a monster. A faith that Lissa should never have.

"NO!" I screamed as I opened my eyes and quickly sat up.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri grabbed my face in his and looked into his pleading eyes asking me what was wrong.

"Just a nightmare." I breathed all still shaky for what I saw. Dimitri quickly embraced me in tight hug and patted my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, the last thing I wanted to recall was what happened in my nightmares.

"You sure you're okay kiz?" I looked over where he sat and nodded. I leaned into Dimitri and slept for the rest of night, where thankfully I didn't have any more awful dreams.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I'm tired. Plus I'm kind of stuck. So any advice will be helpful and I will consider. Tell me what you guys think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I got to admit, Abe's place was huge. It looked more as if he were a royal and not for a normal moroi, but I guess with his connections, this the least you can expect. Maybe hiding in my baba's place wasn't the best thing to do, but when you think about it, no one knows that I know my dad, and they won't expect Dimitri to be here neither. Even though baba's house huge, it felt lonely with no people around. Apparently Abe had dismissed all his employees before our arrival for my safety and secrecy. I was looking up at some paintings when I heard my stomach growled.

"Kiz, what do you want to eat? I'm no cook but I can order you something to eat." Abe said as he placed his right hand on my small lump, when he realized what he did he quickly moved it away. "Sorry."

"It's okay baba, you can touch your grandson, you can touch him." I said giving him a small hug, I heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

"If I may Mr. Mazur, I know how to cook and I'm more than happy to cook for all three, almost four of us." Dimitri says.

"Dimitri call me Abe." Dimitri gave him a small smile and nodded. "If its no trouble and it tastes good, I see why not."

"No trouble at all." Dimitri grabbed my hand with a small smile still glued on his face.

"Alright then, the kitchen is two rooms down, we'll be waiting for you in the dinning room, the rooms are a jointed with a door. With that said Abe place my hand on his arm and then we headed off to the dinning room. We had passed four doors on the way there and they were all elaborate with furniture and designs you only see in mansions, it was so beautiful. Once inside he closed the door and he sat on the head of the table and I sat next to him.

"Kiz?" His eyes were analyzing me, as if he wanted to know my deepest darkest thoughts with a pinch of concern on the side.

"Yes baba?" I held his hand and it seemed to relax at him, I didn't even know he was tensed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean be with Dimitri and having this miracle baby?" He placed his other hand over mine and stared me deeply in the eyes."

"Yes baba, I love him a lot. And I really want this baby, its my baby." He gave me a small nod.

"I just wanted to make sure you wanted to do this and that you weren't forced into this. I just want the best for you."

"Of course baba. This is my choice, _our_ choice." He placed a hand on my cheek and I quickly leaned on it.

Just then Dimitri walked in balancing plates with silverware on top and in the other a large plate with food on it. Abe and me quickly got up to help Dimitri, they only let me carry the plates and silverware while Abe carried the food to the table. Dimitri had quickly run back to the kitchen to bring in the rest of food with Abe and me following in the back. There were a total of five foods and a loaf of bread in the middle. How Dimitri managed to cook all of this, I will never know.

"All of it looks great Dimitri." Abe said once we were all settled down and serving ourselves, Dimitri was sitting across from me.

"Thank you." Dimitri cheeks had turned pink then, and it was adorable.

The food not just look and smelled good, but it also tasted amazing. The second it had entered my mouth I couldn't help but give out a small moan. I heard chuckling from both baba and Dimitri.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Dimitri and Abe burst out in laughter and I felt my face get hotter.

"It's fine kiz. I agree its amazing food." I nodded and looked up at Dimitri, he was looking at me with joy, it was really sweet.

"Baba, where are we exactly?"

"Istanbul, Turkey. Why?" He placed a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Just asking. Its beautiful here." I looked down at my food.

"Roza, what'd wrong?" Dimitri grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it when I didn't look up.

"Just worried someone will come and find us." I looked up at both of them, they both looked so concerned, it was getting me even more nervous.

"Kiz no one is going to find you here or take you away. I will personally make sure of that. You have nothing to worry."

"Thank you Abe. You don't know how grateful we are for all your help."

"Nonsense, Rose is my only daughter, of course I will help protect her, my grandson, and the person she love the most."

**Three hours later**

The meal was great, there was no denying that, but as I laid in bed now after taking a long tour of the house that felt like hours rather then two, I couldn't help but think that something might go wrong. If not with our hiding, then with my baby. I was about a month pregnant know and I just hope he or she will survive. The only thing I'm not looking for is the hormones and morning sickness. Just then Dimitri came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and sat on the edge staring at me. He always knew what I had on my mind.

"Roza, no one is going to find us or take us away." He caressed my face with his thumb.

"It's just that that's worrying me. One if something happens to our baby or that it might not be healthy. Is it even a full dhampire?" I ranted out, I'm shock if he even heard me right.

"Roza, nothing is going to happy to our baby as long as I'm able to stop it. If you want we'll talk to Abe tomorrow and see if we can get you examined and see how our baby is and if its a good healthy dhampire." I gave him a small nod and tried to close my eyes. Dimitri's lips gently brushed mine and I pulled back to stare at him. "What is it Roza."

"Nothing. I just worry you might leave." Pain and regret filled his face, and I regretted even mentioning it.

"Rose I'm not leaving." I kissed me harsh then but with passion as if to prove his point. Soon our kissing turned to more than just a kiss and we found each other naked in bed.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too Comrade." I leaned closer into Dimitri and closed my eyes as darkness took over my vision.


	13. Chapter 13

Somehow my dream didn't only contain darkness, but a garden, Adrian's aunts garden to be exact. As if on cue Adrian appeared leaning on a tree.

"Adrian!" I quickly threw myself into Adrian's arms.

"Little dhampire, how are you? I see you haven't been able to move on." I chuckled at his remark.

"Good, getting fat." I pouted.

"Rose, you're pregnant, it's normal."

"I know. How you been Adrian."

"Good, everyone misses you, you know? Especially Lissa." I gave a little sigh and nodded. "Where are you little dhampire.?"t

"I don't know if I should say." I bit my lip and instantly felt guilty when Adrian's amused grin turned to pain.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, but I think its for everyone's safety if I stayed hidden."

"Understood." I squinted at Adrian as everything started to blur. "I'm waking up, bye Rose." We both gave each other a quick hug and then I was brought back to darkness.

It wasn't until I felt warm kisses on my neck did my eyes flutter open. I quickly turned around and gave a small kiss to Dimitri.

"Good morning." Dimitri said while kissing my cheek.

"Good morn-" I was interrupted by the slamming of a door and my dad walking in...

"Kiz, Dimi-." My dad realized what was in front of him then, his daughter naked in bed with another bed. His face turned completely red with fury. He held a shaky finger up pointing at us, and honestly it was the first time I was ever truly scared of a moroi. I know by Dimitri's tensed body next to me, that he had the same reaction on him too. Before my dad could say anything, he quickly stormed out and slammed the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Dimitri and had finally been able to move we quickly got dressed and went to find Baba. It took us five minutes but we had finally found him pacing around the room. He looked so angry that I honestly didn't want to interrupt him, last thing I wanted him to do was for him to attack Dimitri. Especially since Dimitri isn't bullet proof per say, and of course a bite can affect him.

"Baba?" Abe quickly whipped his head back to stare at me, but the second his eyes glazed over to Dimitri, it turned into nothing more but anger.

"I swear if you hurt her Belikov, I will personally hunt you down and kill you!" I quickly went to stand in front of Dimitri to shield him from my father. Surely, he wouldn't hurt his pregnant daughter...will he?

"Abe, I am really sorry you had to see that and I will never hurt Rose. I love her. I promise it will never happen again." Dimitri said as calmly as possible but still stood behind me, no doubt, was scared as hell.

"The hell it won't! Because you two will be sleeping in different rooms for now on! And in different wings of the house as well!" Abe shouted as he scold both me and Dimitri.

"What? Baba, how the hell do you think I got pregnant? What did you expect, we love each other!" At this point I couldn't control my anger anymore, how couldn't he understand that I love Dimitri? After all he was the one who took us in. Hell, I'm the one judge since he could be worse...he could've kicked us out.

"I know how you got pregnant Rose. But I still don't like the idea of a man who is clearly seven years older than my daughter in the same bed naked." Baba quickly sweep a hand through his hair out of frustration, at least he was trying to calm down which was better than nothing in my opinion.

"Ba-"

"No Rose, my house my rules." Before Dimitri and me could say anything more, Abe turned around and left the room. I understood that he was my father and that he wanted to make up all the lost time we had, but I have a feeling he still sees me as a little girl. I mean for gods sake, I'm going to look like an elephant in a few months! Isn't that enough for him to trust me to live my life, and better yet with the love of my life who also happens to be the father of my child. Our miracle child.

"He's right you know?" I had forgotten that Dimitri was still in the room and I all but jumped at the sound of his words. I quickly turned around to face him and stare at him in shock. How could he honestly believe that? My father was trying to separate us, even though I just met him. "You should be repelled by me, I'm so much older than you. Doesn't that bother you at least a bit?" I was completely taken a back from his words and quickly grabbed his face with my hands and brought him down to my eye level.

"Listen to me Dimitri Belikov, I never want you to say that ever again." I gritted between my teeth. "I love you and you know very well that age does not bother me, and neither should it bother you.. You're not forcing me to do this, we choose this together, as couple and almost a family. Don't you ever say that to me again. Do you understand?"

"I understand." He nodded and wiped the tear from my cheek that I didn't notice had escaped from my eyes.

"Good." I quickly when on my toes and crushed his lips with mine in an all but harsh and passionate kiss. I felt like I just got Dimitri back...no way in hell was I going to lose him again.

After our little reunion we went to the dinning room to have breakfast only to find my father already there and two other plates filled with fruit mixed with yogurt on the table. Breakfast was awkward and silent. No dare make a sound other than the sound of the fork hitting the bowl and the crunching of fruit. We were still fuming with rage from earlier conversation, well everyone but Dimitri. I know he felt guilty that this was all his fault. Once we had finished eating my dad slipped a key over to Dimitri.

"Second floor, next to the gaming room to its right." Before I could protest to my dad that this was still a stupid idea, he scurried out the room, no doubt going to his study room. One room that we are prohibited to enter, and no one wants to know what's behind it. Dimitri and turned to face each other and sighed. This was actually going to happen, we are not going to be able to sleep in the same room anymore. Dimitri proceeded with picking up the plates and going t the kitchen, I followed to help with the kitchens. Once the plates were washed and cleaned we went upstairs to pack Dimitri's things and help him move to the new room.

"Do you think he'll let us sleep in the same room again some day?" I asked after folding placing a third shirt into his douche bag.

"I don't know, but I will have to gain his trust back again." Dimitri sighed

"He has to. Dimitri I love you, and he's going to have to notice it eventually. He can't keep us separated for ever."

"You're right he can't, but it doesn't mean he can't try Roza. He's your father, he's going to be protective." I nodded and kept staring down at the clothes.

Dimitri's new room was smaller than the one I have, no doubt a guest room. The rest of the day went by slow and boring. My dad only showed for meals and they were still quiet as hell and I couldn't dare look at him. And just like breakfast, Dimitri and me had washed all the dishes again for every meal. I didn't mind really, as long as I was with Dimitri I was happy. We did play with the suds and water at times but always careful to not make a huge mess that we would have to clean up. The only time I wasn't that close to Dimitri was when he was cooking, the last thing we needed was a blazing fire adding to the tension, my dad was mad enough. The only reason why I hadn't continued to screaming to my dad was because stress was not good for the baby, and I had promise Dimitri that I would stay calm for that very reason. Night time had fallen and I found it so cold and uncomfortable without Dimitri in my bed. I had gotten so used to his warmth...and no he was all the way on the other side of the building. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to visit Lissa.

"How do you think she's doing?"

"Lissa, Rose is strong. She can take care of herself." Christian said while wrapping his arm around my thin shoulders. We were in Adrian's room with Eddie and Mia, who have become a couple. I was so happy for them, they seemed so in love. But right now I was so overwhelmed with Rose's safety and fear of the guardians finding her. She deserved to keep her baby and stay with Dimitri, they loved each other. Just then I felt some darkness escape and clear my mind. I closed eyes and sigh.

"Rose, pleas it's not good for the baby. Can you just call Adrian. We miss you and want to know that you're okay."

I got out of her then, I was surprised that she noticed that I had taken some darkness to begin with. I picked up the phone that was on my bedside table and dialed Adrian's number.

"Little dhampire,. You're on speaker. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm with my dad." I heard Lissa gasped in the background.

"You found your dad?!"

"More like he found me." I sighed recalling the day he entered the Belikov's home.

"Well who is he?" Eddie asked. I bit my lip and thought if she should tell them.

"I rather not say, for my safety. And please don't track this number, I don't want them finding us."

"Of course, I'll make sure that this called was never made after this conversation ends." Mia said.

"Thanks Mia. Congrats on you and Eddie by th-" Just then I heard crashing in the room next door and a wave of nausea overpowered me, and it wasn't because of the pregnancy.

"Rose what was that?" Lissa shrieked from the other side of line and I felt worry and despair enter from the bond.

"Strigoi, I got to go." I yelled-whisper into the receiver and hanged up. I quickly got up and went to the closet and grabbing the stake, while holding the phone into the other. I remember the day that I came my dad said by putting in the code 4783 in the phone, an alarm will be placed into the house. Once I dialed in the number, no doubt a wailing sound started and the lights shone brighter and flickered. This was painful and harmful for my dhampire eyes and ears, but I know it was more harmful for moroi and strigoi, no doubt to help kill them. I quickly ran out the room and notice five strigoi there still adjusting the light and noise. I quickly staked one, but the second one realized my move and blocked me by pushing my in the chest where I went flying until he head hit a wall.

"Roza!" I heard Dimitri shout from afar. It was the last thing I heard as I blacked out into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update but after I had written, my tablet decided to be stupid and go back a page, erasing all my work :( I was so depressed and angry I couldn't think of what to write anymore :(**

**Thank you to Dakotaderrah for your awesome advice and help!**

**I understand they may have been a misunderstanding, but this story takes place after the cabin in LS I believe it was, when Dimitri and Rose finally gave in, so no Rose hadn't been in Russia until then.**

**Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to a bright light above me and an annoying beeping beside me.

"Roza." I felt someone squeeze my hand and I turned around to look at Dimitri's worried eyes, one was swollen black and I reached up to touch t. He probably got it up because of the strigio attack. The attack. I was thrown and lost conscious. I quickly let go of his hand and rested both of hands on my stomach.

"They're okay. I have a friend who's a doctor and owed me a favor. He came quickly with all the equipment when I called and told him what happened." My dad said as he entered to sit by my feet. I looked around and notice we were in the leaving room and I was resting on the couch. I'm glad we weren't in the hospital, we could be easily tracked down if that were the case. Wait, did Abe just say, 'they'.

"They?" I stared at both of them wide eyed. Dimitri nodded as a small smile centered his face and kissed my forehead.

"A true miracle." By the door frame stood a moroi with dirty blond hair and greenish blue eyes. "My name is Doctor Shapko, and you must be the famous Rose Hathaway." I gave him a small nod.

"They are okay? My babies?" I asked, I knew Abe already told me they were, but I had to make sure.

"Yes, two healthy dhampire's. It's too early to know the gender, but according to the results, they seem perfectly fine." Doctor Shapko said with a warm smile.

"Thank you again Shapko, nothing else will be needed." Abe said. "We'll call you if anything else is needed, feel free to call if you need anything. And remember if anyone finds out about his meeting, I will personally destroy you." Doctor Shapko gave a quick nod and started to pack everything up and left.

"You don't have to be so harsh you know." I growled at my dad. I still haven't forgiven him for separating Dimitri and me.

"Yes I do, I have to make sure you are kept hidden. And if there's anything who shouldn't have done, is you fighting that strigio. You could've lost your children and your escape would've been for nothing. Worse, you could've died Rosemarie." I cringed at my full name and there were tears that were threatening to fall. He's right I could've died but I knew what I was doing.

"You're right Abe. I'm disappointed at her too, but we were trained to fight that it has become an instinct. I'm just glad both her and my children okay. I'm mostly disappointed at myself for not getting there on time to help protect her better." Dimitri was looking down at his hands ashamed. I sat up and grabbed his chin so he can fully look at me.

"Listen to me, it wasn't your fault." I rustled his hair. "You did the best that you could, the only problem was that you were far away but you somehow managed to get there so fast to save me and our children. You'll be a great father." Dimitri's eyes widen and brighten at the sound of my last five words and a wide smile entered his beautiful face.

"I know so." I leaned down to give him a sweet kiss that was starting to turn into something more until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Abe looking at us, no analyzing us.

"I may have over exaggerated with you too, I just didn't want to accept that you are old enough to have your own life." No really I thought. "But what has also changed my mind is the fact that strigio had somehow broken through the wards and harmed you. Which is why I think Dimitri can sleep back in his room with you. I already called some friends and guardians to replace all the wards, so stay away from the windows." I flung onto my dad, and he caught me on time before we both collapsed on the floor.

"Thank you Baba! I promise it won't happen again." I was ecstatic to know that I will finally be with Dimitri again. I heard my dad give a small sigh and shook his head.

"No. I'll just knock for now on. You two are a couple after all, and act like a married couple, especially with the children on their way." He gently patted my back and then rubbed my slightly swollen belly.

"Thank you Abe. I promise I will take good care of all three of them."

"You better Belikov."

* * *

**Sorry for the constant short chapter guys! But I get stuck so easily. With the new freedom from school I'll try to update more frequently but I may be busy at times. Hope you guys like this story so far. review and tell me what you think! :)**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Five months later**

I was 6 months now and huge. Thankfully all the tension in the house has calmed down and there weren't any more strigoi attacks. Dimitri and me were safe, for now. From when I was brought into Lissa's head and our once and a while phone calls, they were still searching for us and wanted our baby for experimenting. We have been cautious and careful that hey were never going to find us. Although I mostly had to thank Baba for that, if it weren't for him, Dimitri will be in prison and I would've been their personal lab rat. Abe had finally trusted Dimitri and we were going to have a wedding shortly since I was finally 18. The best part of it, is that thanks to Abe's connections and Lissa's magic, she and our friends and Dimitri's family are going to come and attend it. I was sitting in front of my mirror brushing my hair when Dimitri came from behind me planting sweet kisses to my neck.

"Hello comrade."

"Hello Roza." He continued to attack my neck with his kisses and I closed my eyes letting small shivers escape through my body. This man is going to be the death of me, I swear. "Are you ready for my families arrival?" I gave him a small nod. Slowly all our friends are going to arrive as to not be suspicious, although they will eventually "disappear" and then go back all at once from their getaway who knows where. Truth be told, first his family was going to come, and then in three days Mia and her guardian Eddie since he graduated. Followed my Adrian in two days and then in the following week Christian, Lissa, and Alberta. Thankfully Alberta had accepted Dimitri and me. She was ecstatic when Lissa told her we were fine and getting married. She had quickly volunteered to be Lissa's guardian to go to France. Lissa was able to compelled the royals in that she only needed one guardian for their romantic trip. Of course it was a risk since Alberta will be blamed for not responding back to her superiors about their whereabouts.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother and wife?" I asked speaking out my thoughts. It has really been nagging in my thoughts for a while.

"Of course you will Roza." Dimitri said once he was looking me in my eyes. "You're young but still the best. I'm just sorry for taking you away from your friends and that you weren't able to fulfill your dreams of being Lissa's guardian."

"It's okay. All that matters to me now is our safety and the health of our children." I said shrugging it off and giving him a peck on his lips. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Going!" I heard Abe shout from afar as he scurried to get the door and Dimitri had quickly went to shut our door as we stayed as quiet as possible. If anyone had finally found out about our hideout then Abe would give us a sign and we were t hid in a secret passageway hidden behind the closet. I didn't even know about it until Abe had told us, it was so well hidden, just like every secret passageway in this house. I don't even know how many there were. I heard a shuffling of feet enter the house as well as small wheels rolling on the floor and there was the sound of the door closing.

"Dimitri your family is here." Abe shouted. I turned to look at Dimitri and we both smiled at the same, the Belikov's are here. We walked out the room hand and hand to meet with everyone. Every was so happy about me and Dimitri and were so surprised by how much my stomach has grown. All of our hugs and welcomes were cut short by the growling of my stomach however which earned me some rosy cheeks and everyone giggling.

"Nice to see you still have an appetite Roza." Victoria giggled.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the time gap, I hope you don't mind. I was wondering if you guys wanted a flashback of when Dimitri proposed to Rose. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Review :)**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so 12 out of 13 said they wanted a flashback, so flashback it is! Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's so long and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived, and let me tell you I'm kind of suspicious Mia and Eddie's behavior. I had a feeling they might like each other but it was oblivious to them, I just hope they will be able to notice each other soon. Regardless of that, they were all ecstatic to see me, Dimitri, and my unborn twins. We were sitting in the living room when Mia started to talk.

"So Rose, how did Dimitri propose?" My cheeks turned pink while I recalled the day and told her the story.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

I was sitting on a couch with my legs curved back on the couch, back when I wasn't so big, in the library reading all their is to know about newborns and how to care about them and Abe was sitting across from me on a armchair reading who knows what when Dimitri put his western down and cleared his throat. He exchanged a look with Abe who responded with a small nod and a small smile. _Strange_. I thought, they don't usually have these exchanges. Just then Dimitri kneeled down in front of me with a box in his hand. I was completely shock and lost of words, I didn't really expect this.

"Rosemarie Hathaway I have loved you and still love you, and now we are going to raise a family. I promise I will care for all of you and make you the happiest you can when I can. Will you the honor of marrying me?" I was speechless, for once the great Rose Hathaway is speechless. Of course I wanted to say yes, a family right? We're going to be a true family. As I looked into those soft warm brown eyes I saw love and fright, how can even think I'll say no? Yes then the fear in his had grown and I realized I have been sitting here for a while and still haven't responded. I leaned down to kiss him full on the lips and nodded.

The smile that was on Dimitri's face was indescribable, he was just so happy. He gentle placed the ring on my finger and kissed it. The ring was simple but beautiful, the band was in shape of leaves and thorns like a rose, with one diamond in the center and then three small ones on each side surrounding the large one on the band. He then quickly picked me up and spun me around, I had quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled until he settle me back down gently on lips and then kissed me passionately. That is until we heard someone clearing there throat behind us.

"Congratulations kiz." I let go of Dimitri to go hug my dad, knowing Dimitri must have asked for his blessing and he had accepted.

"Thank you Baba."

"Anything kiz, it would seem well if you two were married before the babies arrived don't you think." I nodded and stepped back to look at him. "Just remember the wedding isn't going to be anything since you are both still in hiding, but I might be able to bring your friends here to witness and help you celebrate."

"That will be great Baba." I quickly wrapped my arms back on him and squeezed him a little too hard and then let go to let him breath.

"Take care of my little girl Belikov, or I will kill you." He turned to Dimitri as he handed me over to him.

"Always." Dimitri nodded as he looked down at me in his arms.

_*End flashback*_

* * *

To say that the girls were happy in the room was an understatement, since they were all jumping of joy in their seats once I told them how Dimitri had proposed. They thought it was sweet, the guys thought it was sweet too, but they were guys so they didn't show as much except for the glee in their eyes. After calming down, we decided to talk more about the wedding for tomorrow and of how Dimitri and me will be on two different sides of the house. I didn't like the idea at all but Mia, Lissa, Victoria, Olena, Karolina, Sonya Yeva and even Alberta insisted it should be keep traditional at least in this way. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to argue, especially since I was hungry and they weren't going to let me eat in peace if I didn't say yes. So that's what I was doing now, in a large room with the girls chatting away our excitement for tomorrow.

"So Rose, have you thought of names yet?" Victoria asked. I ponder this for a moment, Dimitri and me hadn't spoken about it and I knew we were going to decide them once they were born. We will have no other choice my then.

"I've always liked the name Hailey and Jake. Or maybe Lucas or Lily. Dimitri and me hadn't really spoken about names, just figure we will name them once they're born." Lissa gave me a small nod.

We spoke a bit more about the newborns for a while longer, like what they will look like and how their attitude will be like. Everyone had agreed that if the baby had my attitude it will be a nightmare again and just hope they have Dimitri's patience. Always fear the Hathaway. Speaking of Hathaway.

"Has anyone heard of my mom?" I asked Mia, Lissa, and Alberta.

"I know she still looking for you and wants to kill Dimitri." Alberta stated and regretted it when she saw the fear in my face. "From what I know she already contacted your dad and your dad said he didn't know about your whereabouts but will look for you. That was four months ago. You'll be fine, she won't expect you here." Alberta assured me and placed a gentle hand on my knee.

"Thanks" I whispered and gave her a small smile.

"You'll be fine Rose." Yeva said from a far.

"We should get you to bed now. Last thing we need is to waste time to cover bags that can form under your eyes from lack of sleep. Plus lack of sleep isn't good for the babies." Karolina said setting up my bed for me to sleep in.

Sleep came quick and it was peaceful. It dreamt of being with my little ones and Dimitri.

The next day was havoc, never did I think a dress had to be worn "perfectly" according to all the girls. the dress was white, almost pearl that went along with my skin fairly nice. It also showed off my boobs perfectly since the top part was shaped into a heart and the bottom half was all lace leaving a trail behind me. Funny enough, Vika thought that I would like rose's because of my name, I don't but still accepted my bouquet of white rose's. I was just thankful I was pregnant or else they wouldn't have let me eat.

"Rose you look amazing!" Olena exclaimed as they stepped back to look at the work they have done on me. I turned around the mirror behind and I gasped as I placed a hand on my cheek. Can that really be me? My curls were neatly placed up as the vile was sit in my hair with a crown. I really did look like a princess, and I couldn't help the tears that fell on my eyes. I was so grateful that my make up is water proof specifically for this reason. Behind me I saw Lissa wearing a lavender dress and the others were wearing sky blue dresses. I heard a small knock as Abe pop his head in with a hand over his eyes.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes Baba." Abe quickly removed his hand from his eyes and looked around the room, first at the girls and then at me.

"Kiz, you look amazing, all of you." He gave us a small smile. "It's time girls." With that the girls wished me good luck and hurried into the small ball room.

"You ready Rose?" He said taking my hand. I grabbed the hand he was offering me as he helped me down and out the room. Nervous was an understatement, I was shaky and sweaty the whole way there. I'm surprised Abe wasn't in pain as he smiled. I can tell her was scared though, not from the weight I was putting on him but because of my marriage. "You know after today, they won't be able to separate you two, you're an adult now and you two will be happily married."

The second we stepped in, the music had started to play. All of my friends eyes were on me as I stared off at Dimitri. Dimitri. He looked amazing in his white tux staring off at me. Before I knew it my dad placed my hand in his giving me off to marriage where arm and arm we walked in front of the priest, that was a good friend of Abe's of course. Everyone was silent as Dimitri and me said our vows and "I do's". I can finally declare myself as the happiest women on earth, although that can also be my hormones talking. Once we had parted from our sweet kiss there was loud clapping and cheers in the room of our friends. And then we turned to sign our marriage papers, that will be made sure that no one knows it exists as it states our marriage was here in Turkey. Then as of on cue Dimitri picked me up bridal style to one of the tables. How did he managed to carry me with all my extra weight surprised me.

We were all sitting down now with sparling grape juice in our hands since I'm not allowed to have any alcohol. Dimitri stood up and cleared his throat for everyone to settle down.

"This the second most important day of my life, behind from the day that Roza told me she was pregnant." There was a wave of awe's and Dimitri's cheeks flushed. "However, it doesn't make this day any less special, as I get to spend it with my family, friends, and with the love of my life. Although it may have been inappropriate at the time, I still fell head over heels for this gorgeous creature beside me today." Another wave of awe's. "I promise that I will never leave her side as long as I have a say in the matter, and to protect her and our children from harms way. I want to thank everyone here today who has witness that was wonderful day, without you guys, it wouldn't have been incomplete."

A wave of applause soared through the room. And on and on went the speeches of myself and my friends about Dimitri and me. How we started and how we are today. The night couldn't be anymore amazing. But at the end of the day I was tired and we all soon when on to go to bed. I wish I could say I spend the night like a newly wedded wife, but with my due day coming close, we fear it might be a bit dangerous. That doesn't mean I spent a great night though, I slept in the arms of my husband. Happily and peacefully.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Hope you guys liked it, sorry it was so long. Took me two days to write t but I made it!**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up in Dimitri's warm arms around and rested on my swollen stomach.

"Good morning Mrs. Belikov." I giggled at the realization of his words. I was finally his wife and we were going to be a happy family. "Do you know how happy it makes me to call you that now?" He whispered in my ear as he started to kiss my neck.

"Yes I do know." I turned around to face him only for my large swollen stomach to get in the way.

"I can't wait until I see them?" Dimitri sighed placing his hands back on my stomach.

"Let's just hope that they have your patience and my attitude."

"Yes or else they'll be the death of us." We laughed at this. I am the great Rose Hathaway after all. Correct that, I am the great Rose _Belikov_ after all. Just then we were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Foods ready!" Vik shouted from the other side of the door, no doubt not wanting to enter our room thinking we did the deed after our little marriage. We each gave ach other a peck on the lips and started to get ready for breakfast with everyone else.

"So how was your wedding night?" Christian asked as we entered the dinning room. I heard my dad and Vika groaned in the background, no doubt not wanting to know about our sex life.

"Chrissy, I'm two months due, I'm not risking my babies life with their heads being poked with a yard stick." I saw Dimitri blush from the corner of my eye.

"HELLO! Trying to eat over here! I don't any details about my brothers sex life!" I heard Vika screamed from the table. I chuckled and sat across of her.

"Sorry Vika." Dimitri said as he took the seat beside me. I quickly ate my food and got up to get more from the bowls at the center of the table.

"Rose relax, there is enough food." Eddie stated and everyone laughed.

"Hey you're not the one that's eating for three!" I exclaimed pointing my fork at him after putting the piece of fruit into my mouth.

Just then Abe came running in.

"Everyone clean up now and hide in the secret passages. Janie, Alberta, and Stan are coming to speak to me, they just called." Just like that everyone rushed to make sure that the house looked like as if only Abe lived here.


	19. Chapter 19

**It just occurred to me that Alberta was already in the house traveling with Lissa and Christian, sorry for any confusion.**

**Chapter 19**

This is it my mom found me. I though of all different scenarios of what could happen next. Will she finally let us be now that we were married? Or will she change her mind once she saw her grandchildren in the ultrasound photo?

"Roza relax." Dimitri said as he grabbed my hands and kneeled in front of me. "Everything's going to be okay. At least relax for the babies." I gave him a small nod, closed my eyes and took a deep breath in order to calm myself a little. We were in a small room we had set up known as the "control room". There were small tv sets in front of me that showed us a view of every room and we had set it up perfectly so there were no blind spots and the cameras weren't visible neither.

So here I was packed in this large room that almost seemed to small for our little group watching my mom and Stan enter the house. Oh did I mention we also set up tiny microphones everywhere, so yea we know whats going on. Abe was also wearing a mike in case they figured out the ones in the room, but his is well hidden.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Alto. How can I help you this fine morning?" Abe nodded to each of them and giving them confident smiles. They each gave him a nod.

"Where's Rose, Abe?" My mom blurted out straight to the point. Of course she would ask right away.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about her whereabouts and only know what you've told me before. Have you heard anything from her?" Abe asked curious and confused to his best ability while leading them into the living room. "Will you like something to drink?" He asked once they all sat down. They both shook their heads.

"Don't play dumb with me. We have witnesses saying they saw you two with Dimitri Belikov traveling in a car in Turkey a few months back." Abe gave a small sigh and hang his shoulders.

"Yes I found her and contacted her a few months back, but since then I haven't seen her." Abe said calmly. "I promised her I wouldn't say anything. Honestly Janie I don't see why you have a problem with their relationship, don't get me wrong I gave them my own lecture and threats when I found out their age difference and that they were student and teacher. But Janie, they really love each other and I have seen the way Belikov cares and protects her."

"You can't honestly be serious Mr. Mazur! It's illegal and not appropriate for a Guardian!" Stan spat out. Oh Stan, I will always hate you too. I saw my mom quickly gazed at him, no doubt scolding him for raising his voice at a Moroi.

"Its also inappropriate to yell irrationally at a Moroi, Guardian Alto. So don't you dare push me." I heard Abe say through gritted teeth. I felt warm tight arms circling around me and I turned around to see Dimitri giving me worrying glances.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said to my friends and family as I walked off to the door on the right. I splash my water on my face hoping it will calm me down a bit. I was so nervous. If they found out we were in the house, no doubt my mom and Stan will call for backup to get us. I know everyone will help distract them and help us escape, but with my swollen tummy, I don't think we'll get far. I heard a small knock on the door.

"Little dhampire are you okay? You've been in there for a while now." Adrian said through the door.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." I heard footsteps leaving and I gave myself one more glance in the mirror and I walked out of the door. Everyone was hovering over the cameras as my mom and Stan demanded to know where we were, but most importantly where was Lissa since she has mysteriously gone "missing". Yep, we did a great job at being discreet. I walked over and sat on Dimitri's lap. I didn't want to look at those cameras, it would stress me out. I rubbed my stomach and quickly found Dimitri helping me. His touch was so soothing and did calm me down. Just then I felt water tingle down between my legs and I felt Dimitri tense beneath me. We were both frozen and I felt all eyes settle on us as they felt the tension that was filling the room.

"Um...Roza." Dimitri said.

"Uh-huh..."

"Please tell me you just peed on me."

"I wish Comrade." Just then a flaring pain came from my lower abdomen as my contraction started and I screamed out in pain. "Dimitri" I shouted between my gritted teeth.

"Oh no not now." I heard Lissa gasp.

In lightening speed Dimitri carried me to my clinic room that Abe had set up for me on the second floor. "Eddie go tell Abe! NOW!" I heard Dimitri command as we were all ushering out to prepare for the delivery of the babies.

**Abe POV**

"Abe I know you know something about the whereabouts of our daughter so tell me now!" Janie yelled as her patience was dying out and her eyes turned a slight red from anger, maybe it was my imagination. I will did love fiery women.

"I told you Janie-" Just then Eddie came in shouting my name.

"Guardian Castile what are you doing here." Guardian Alto demanded from Eddie. Eddie ignored Alto's demand and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Her water broke." With those three words I quickly got up and got the house on lock down, not allowing anyone to leave or enter and quickly dialed Doctor Shapko while I ran to the second floor with everyone trailing behind me.

"Who's water broke?" Janie asked a bit worried now. "And what are you doing here Eddie."

"Rose's" I breathed out as I put the phone to my ear to get help. Doctor Shapko said he'll be here in ten minutes, thankfully Eddie knew the code to the house as I told him the news. He quickly ran back to the front door and waited for the doctor. Just as I was about to open the door my daughter screamed in pain...

**Janie POV**

"Rose's" I heard Abe said. I quickly felt myself freeze as the realization hit me...my daughter is about to give birth. She was here the whole entire time, Abe lied to me. I was consumed by anger as I ran faster to my daughter. How could Abe had hid this from me, shes my daughter. I had a right to know! Just as we reached a door I heard Rose scream in agony and pain. We quickly threw the doors open as Rose laid on a bed and Lissa was hooking her up to a machine to check her heart beat. Holding her hand on the other side was Dimitri Belikov while he used a small cloth to wipe the sweat of Rose's forehead and was whispering to her. My vision turned red.

**Rose POV**

I screamed as another contraction hit me.

"Rose, Roza, it's okay hold in there." Dimitri whispered as Lisa hooked me up to check my heart rate. God I hate those stupid beeping machines. I was lying on a white bed and I was already dressed in a gown in preparation of the baby. Just then the door banged open as Abe ran in holding my other hand.

"Rose, everything is going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who has to push two human beings out!" I shouted at Abe as I tighten my grip on his and Dimitri's hand when another contraction cursed through my lower abdomen.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER!" I heard my mom say as she pointed a shaky figure to Dimitri.

"Janie this is not that time for that conversation. Rose is about to give birth." Abe said through gritted teeth as he tried to get out of my grip. My mom quickly composed herself as Stan looked frozen in place. She quickly went to the end of the bed and spread my legs wider.

"Someone time how many minutes are between each contraction." My mom barked orders fully in control of the situation.

"Three minutes" Mia shouted.

"She's close." My mom said getting tensed.

"GET THEM OUT!" I shouted as I felt a stronger contraction and squeezed Dimitri's hand tighter.

"Patience Roza." Dimitri said as he wipped the sweat off my forehead.

"Don't you dare try to calm me down! This is all your fault! I hate you Dimitri!" I said regretting it the second the words exited my mouth. Luckily his expression didn't changed and start he kept comforting me that everything is okay. Just then Doctor Shapko came running in with Eddie behind him.

"Looks like I got just on time. Rose when the next contraction hits push." I did just as Doctor Shapko said and pushed with the strength I still had. Nothing can describe how painful it was to push the baby out, but the second I heard him cry making his existence known I couldn't be any happier. Olena took the baby to get clean up after Doctor Shapko cut his umbilical cord.

"My baby, give me my baby" I whispered as I tried to get up to see my baby. My efforts were useless since Dimitri pushed me back down.

"Rose you have to stay down, the other baby is still inside you and who knows when your next contractions will come. You have to stay down." I gave Shapko a quick nod and laid back and waited for my baby girl.

"Roza" I turned towards Olena who gave the baby to Dimitri. "He's beautiful, looks just like you too." She breathed out giving me a big bright smile. Dimitri handed me the baby and I gasped as I looked down at him. He fits so well in arms and so fragile that I was scared I would break him. Just then he opened his eyes, Dimitri's eyes, with dark brown curls on his little head and tan skin like mine. Olena was right, he is beautiful.

"What should we name him?" Dimitri asked while petting his small cheek with his thumb.

"How about Andrei Ibrahim Belikov?" I suggested.

"I love it." Dimitri said kissing my cheek. Just then another contraction hit and Dimitri quickly took Lucas away from me and handed him to Lissa who quickly took him outside no doubt to show everyone else and tell them his name.

"Okay Rose, I'm going to need you to pu-" I started to push before he even finished speaking and I heard another cry ring the room. She was also hard to push a lot quicker, but still painful. Once again Olena took her to get cleaned up, except this time I had no strength to sit up and ask for her.

"What are you going to name her?" Olena asked as she gave me my baby girl and Dimitri hovered over us. I bit my lip as I thought of what to call her. She had my eyes, dark brown straight hair and Dimitri's tan colored skin, just like her brother, she is beautiful.

"Anya Vasilisa?" I asked Dimitri as I looked at him.

"Perfect." He breathed kissing Anya's forehead.

"Oh Rose. Thank you." Lissa came to give me a warm hug and cooed at her niece. When did she come back into the room, I have no idea. "Oh my god, Dimitri your hand." I quickly turned to look at his hand and sure enough it was bruised and broken.

"Dimitri I'm so sorry." I gasped.

"It's okay Roza, anything for you and our children."

"Let me heal it. Please" I bit my lip but then nodded. Lissa leaned over the bed and touched Dimitri hand as she quickly healed it.

"Thank you Lissa."

"You're welcome Dimitri." She gave him a sweet smile and turned to me. "I think its time Anya meet the rest of her family while they get you cleaned up and changed. We will be waiting in the other room for you." I nodded and reluctantly handed her over Anya, I didn't want to let go of her yet, but Lissa was right. I saw as Lissa left with Anya into the room and then wondered my eyes around and saw Dimitri, Olena, Doctor Shapko, and my mom cleaning up the mess. Then Dimitri helped me into a red rose patterned dress and carried me off to the other room where everyone was waiting with our babies.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the chapter, sorry its long and for being MIA. Don't kill me! Lol well I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Also thank you to all the wonderful reviews I've been getting. I really appreciate them!**


	20. Chapter 20

Dimitri gently placed me down on the bed that was in the corner of the room. This room was set up specifically for this day. Next to me where two small cribs and a few feet away where some couches for my family and friends. I saw Olena and Lissa walking towards me with Anya and Andrei in their arms.

"We thought it was better if you two were to tell them their names." Lissa said with a huge grin on her face as she handed me Anya and Olena gave Dimitri Andrei. Dimitri cleared his throat.

"I would like everyone to officially met Andrei Ibrahim Belikov and Anya Vasilisa Belikov." Dimitri said loud and proud as he looked between me and our children. I gave a big smile and kissed his cheek.

"Kiz, they are beautiful, thank you." Abe came to hover over his grandchild and then hugged me and Dimitri. "Congratulations to both."

"Thank you, Abe. You have helped me and family a lot and it only seemed right if we named our son after you." Dimitri said. I heard my mom clear her throat.

"May I please speak to Abe, Rose, and Dimitri alone." Janine gritted through her teeth.

"Not until the rest of my family and friends meet my children." I told her harshly. She was about to open her mouth when I cut her off. "That or you can be forcefully kicked out and by the time you come back with reinforcement, I promise you, you won't find trace of any of us being here." She quickly turned around and sat back down next to Stan who placed an arm around her shoulder. Now that was surprising but quickly pushed it away as Viktoria and Mia came to cooed at my children.

We spent a good two hours talking about the baby and talking about how adorable they are. Thankfully Olena and Sonya helped me drape a blanket over my shoulders and help me position my children in a way that I was able to feed both of them safety and comfortable. Doctor Shapko had left earlier after examining our children and saying that they were perfectly healthy and to my horror, me and Dimitri could not have sex for the next six weeks. Sadly everyone was leaving little by little as everyone was getting tired and wanted some shut eye. Which just means that it left me to talk with my mother.

"Do you really love her Belikov?" My mom asked once Lissa had closed the door behind her when she left, leaving my alone with her, Abe, and Dimitri.

"With all my heart Guardian Hathaway. This is my family." Dimitri said as he circled arms around our little family. God how I loved my husband. My mom snickered and turned to Abe.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I love OUR daughter and would do anything to protect her and her family." Abe said through gritted teeth.

"Family?! This is not a family!" My mom said pointing to Dimitri, me and my children.

"You wouldn't know anything about family so don't you dare comment about my husband or my children. Especially since you finally just saw us." I yelled back at Janine. How dare she say we weren't a family? She was never a good mother to even say she knew anything about my little family. I saw my moms anger fall as her expression changed into shock.

"Husband?" She whispered.

"Yes, we are happily married." Dimitri said calmly. I would never know how he can stay so calm in situations like this. I saw my mom sit back onto the couch as she let everything settle in. I thought she finally calmed and accepted it until she looked back up at Dimitri with anger.

"You were her mentor and seen years older than her!" She hissed.

"I know its wrong, but Guardian Hathaway, I did fall in love with your daughter and I'm still deeply in love with her and our children." Dimitri stated.

"It's true Janine, they both hold a healthy and loved relationship. I was not happy myself when I found out he was his teacher and seven years older. Hell I even went as far as making both of them sleep in different rooms. What a big mistake it was. Strigio came that night and almost killed Rose and gave her a miscarriage if it weren't for Dimitri." Baba said as he came to stand in front of us.

Then she said in simple words that will forever surprise me. "Hurt her or leave her Dimitri, and I will personally kill you and then ask the princess to bring you back so I can do it over and over again. You both have my blessings." Dimitri left me side to hug my mom.

"Thank you Guardian Hathaway. I promise you I will never leave her, I will always love and protect her and our children." My mom was stiff at first but then returned his hug.

* * *

**Tell me what did you guys think. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update as soon as I get rid of my writers block :) Any advice will be appreciated. xoxo**


End file.
